


Eat The Tourists

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, When the only way you can describe gumball is that pink [blank]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall is used to drifting around, and picking up people along the way, but tonight things are out of his hands and into a much pinker pair.</p><p>Inspired by the absolutely brilliant and titillating short film Eat The Tourists. It's only five minutes long and worth the watch, especially if you enjoy erotic undertones. Link here ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GAwoLQG4y0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat The Tourists

“C’mon, it’s just up here,” Fionna called over her shoulders, eyelids lowered as she led the vampire to the treehouse. Four weeks ago, she had spotted the vampire lurking around the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom. In actuality, it has been Bubba Gumball who pointed him out, but it was she who took a course of action.

The sun had just set, allowing the moon to show the blue hue of his skin. His hair fell into his eyes, as he followed the girl towards her home. “You move quickly,” he chuckled. “Don’t even know my name and your taking me home.” Fionna stopped dead in her tracks, turning to face the vampire.

            “What _is_ your name, then?” she asked, palm rested on his chest to stop his movement.

            “Uhh...” Marshall looked down at the hand, surprised at Fionna’s boldness. “Marshall Lee.”

            “Well, Marshall,” she whispered, leaning close. “Why don’t you come inside?” Without turning back, Fionna opened the door with a gentle push of her foot. Pulling Marshall with her, she backed through the doorway before releasing his arms.

Whilst Fionna closed the door behind, Marshall surveyed the room. The room itself was quaint, a strange mix of bedroom, kitchen, and living room. It made for easy access he supposed. His eyes immediately drifted to the bed at the back of the room. He was always one for easy prey, but this girl wasn’t really his type. However, Marshall hated to disappoint, and could never turn down an easy rendezvous. Consequently, he found himself allowing the girl to slowly force him back towards the bed. “Well, you don’t play around do you?” he asked as his knees hit the bed.

            “I like to be to the point,” she replied, forcing the vampire into sitting position on the bed. Straddling his lap, she forced his face upwards, meeting it with a deep kiss. Marshall allowed himself to be pushed around, knowing that his time for dominance would come soon. His train of thought, however, was interrupted by a coughing sound to his right.

A young man, of a similar age to himself, had seemingly appeared in the sitting space to his right. His bubblegum pink hair stood out against his pale features, as he leant into his seat, arms crossed against his chest.

            “Woah, woah, woah,” Marshall stammered, pulling himself from the girl’s lips. “You didn’t tell me about any boyfriend. Look, dude. I’m so-”

            “It’s okay,” Fionna replied, swooping down for another kiss. “He’s very open minded…” she whispered into his ear. As the two indulged in another kiss, the sound of the young man’s swift departure once again drew his attention.

A door slammed to their right, and leant back onto her haunches. A sigh broke from her, as she pulled herself from Marshall, grabbing a nearby bottle of wine. Taking a seat beside Marshall, she stretched across the bed, exposing a sliver of pale flesh. “He’s not been the same lately, he’s… unwilling to try anything new,” she spoke quietly in fear of being over heard. “Will you speak to him?” She looked up at Marshall hopefully, fluttering her eyelashes as a slight pout emerged on her face.

            “I should go. You talk to him,” Marshall’s attempt at a hasty exit from the awkward situation was ceased by Fionna placing a hand on his forearm.

            “Please?” she whispered. Marshall grabbed at his hair, frustration simmering. It was his mantra that he did not get involved in sticky situations, and most certainly didn’t when it involved him nearly sleeping with somebody’s partner. However, he saw that his only chance for escape lay in a few weak attempts at hyper-masculine encouragements. A few, ‘it’ll be alright bro’s and a gentle shove should do it. Removing the girl’s hand from his arm, he stood up and approached the door that had been slammed shut.

With hesitance, he knocked three times but found no reply. “Look, dude. I’m sorry about _all_ of this. She didn’t mention that she had a boyfriend. Trust me, I am _not_ into that kind of-” His speech broke off as he was suddenly lurched into the room.

A pink hand fisted his shirt tightly, the buttons straining against the force. The room itself was cast in darkness, the only light coming from a candle just to their left. Marshall recognised a dangerous situation when he saw one, and he was almost certain that the glare on the guy’s face was not a trick of contorting shadows. In his panic, all that escaped from him was a stuttered ‘look I’m so sorry’. His words heeded no reply.

The flame revealed the pink hue of the man’s skin as he continued to analyse Marshall’s face. Marshall’s shirt was pulled tighter as he stepped forward, their bodies pressed together.

The pink man snarled, teeth revealed in a dangerous leer. The leer transformed into a kiss, as Marshall was forced back into the wall, a hand tightening around the back of his neck as the embrace intensified. The ripping sound of his shirt echoed through the room, as he was pulled tighter still, then with a suddenness he was released. Despite the relaxed stance of his assailant, he found himself still pressed into the wall. Escape was not an option.

            “Fucking tourists,” the pink man growled, grinding his hips into Marshall’s own as he reclaimed the vampire’s lips. The night would be drawn-out and sensual, but for once Marshall would not be the one dominating.


End file.
